


I might just kiss you

by DanikaLefevre



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: 5 veces que Minhyuk quiso besar a Sanha y... ¿1 que al fin lo hizo?[5 + 1]





	I might just kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Día 5 de Fictober 2019 
> 
> ★ 5.- "I might just kiss you." // "Podría solo besarte."

**i.**

Rocky está sentado justo en medio de la sala de prácticas, demasiado cansado incluso para tratar de llegar al sillón. Y es en parte porque hay algo mil veces más cómodo en sentarse a sus anchas en el suelo cuando tiene la respiración agitada, la playera empapada en sudor y todo el cuerpo adolorido.

Faltan dos semanas para la próxima presentación en su agenda y deben presentar un número de baile como parte del show. Sin embargo, con tantas actividades en los siguientes días, o termina con el montaje esa misma tarde, para comenzar a enseñársela a los demás por la noche, o estarán en graves problemas.

Si tan solo no llevara todo el día creando la coreografía, tal vez podría ver con claridad y terminar aquella secuencia que le ha vuelto loco por la última hora.

Se pasa una mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor que siente gotear desde su cabello y luego lo recoge en una coleta para que deje de pegársele al rostro, en parte, al menos.

Cuando considera que puede respirar normalmente, se levanta para beber agua y pone la música una vez más. Se pasea de ida y vuelta escuchando el beat de la canción pero sin bailar, intentando visualizar la coreografía en su cabeza pero nada de lo que se le ocurre encaja de manera apropiada o luce repetitivo.

Repite la parte de la canción que tanto trabajo le está dando una y otra vez, sintiéndose más perdido cada ocasión.

Intenta repasar lentamente la coreografía que ya tiene por si consigue algo nuevo; como si no fuera justo eso lo que ha estado haciendo.

_1, 2, 3, y 4, vuelta, y 6_, recarga su peso en una pierna, se desliza hacia el suelo con la otra y pierde el apoyo, cayendo con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía. Se queda ahí lanzando los brazos sobre su cabeza y suelta un gruñido de desesperación.

Maldita sea. Eran solo ocho tiempos, no entendía por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo.

Se cubre el rostro con ambos brazos tratando de no pensar en nada por un momento. Necesita respirar y tranquilizarse o no va a conseguir nada.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva así, pero el volumen de la música disminuyendo lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Quita un brazo de su rostro despacio para acostumbrar a sus ojos a la luz de nuevo y se encuentra con el maknae junto al equipo de sonido.

"Creí que te habías quedado dormido" dice divertido.

_Ojalá_, piensa Minhyuk incorporándose.

"¿Terminaron en el estudio?" Pregunta el mayor, viéndolo sentarse en el sillón que él había despreciado.

Sanha niega con la cabeza.

"Los demás siguen allí, pero terminé mi parte" explica. Estaban grabando los vocales de fondo para el remix que presentarían. El mismo que Minhyuk no lograba terminar de coreografiar. "¿Has comido?"

Rocky se encoge de hombros y Sanha sabe que eso significa 'no'. Tampoco es que le sorprenda demasiado. Sabe que cuando el mayor se enfoca en el trabajo, se olvida de todo lo demás, en especial cuando se trata de baile.

"Solo tengo que terminar esta parte y descansaré" siente que debe explicarle al menor.

El aludido se recuesta en el sillón con sus largas piernas colgando sobre el reposa brazos y gira la cabeza para verle.

"¿Quieres verlo? Podría servirme un poco de ayuda" confiesa Rocky. "Estoy atascado con una parte."

Y en realidad no espera a que el menor acepte, solo se acerca a subir el volumen y reiniciar la pista.

La canción dura un par de minutos y Minhyuk baila como si no estuviera exhausto. Cuando llega la parte que no ha coreografiado, Sanha lo nota de inmediato y se sienta para regresar la música, observándolo atento.

"Hazlo de nuevo."

Después de un par de veces, deja el móvil a un lado y se para para ir junto al bailarín.

"¿Qué tal si intentas algo como...?" Sanha comienza a explicar su idea.

Sabe que no es ni de cerca tan buen bailarín como su hyung pero le ha visto bailar durante tanto tiempo que puede imaginar sin problema una continuación para la secuencia.

En menos de 20 minutos, los chicos tienen la coreografía pulida y Sanha graba a Minhyuk bailando la canción completa para no olvidarla.

Ambos se dejan caer en el sillón complacidos. Rocky por al fin haber terminado y Sanha por haber sido de ayuda.

"Creí que no quedaría lista jamás" comenta el mayor emocionado, abrazándole efusivo. "Podría solo... besarte" termina mientras lo zarandea un poco para tratar de expresar el nivel de agradecimiento que siente.

Sanha solo ríe.

**ii.**

Las luces de colores que se despliegan por el escenario lo deslumbran un poco pero está acostumbrado. Los gritos de las fans casi le dificultan escuchar la música así que vuelve a colocarse uno de los auriculares y continúa con la presentación.

Después de todo el estrés que le había provocado preparar ese show, estaba disfrutándolo al cien.

El resto de los miembros del grupo se movían a su alrededor en la sincronía que los caracterizaba. Se habían preparado sin descanso por dos semanas y estaban demostrando todo ese trabajo en el escenario.

Aún así, como cada vez que tenía que presentar algo que él mismo había ideado, lo asaltan los nervios.

No iba a mentir, Minhyuk sabe que es un gran bailarín, que tiene una buena técnica y la preparación necesaria para mostrarla. Aún así encuentra un poco intimidante tener que exponer su trabajo de esa forma.

Cuando se trata de un video, simplemente puede hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que luzca tan bien como desea, pero en el escenario solo tiene una oportunidad. Sobre todo cuando han sido presentados con tanta expectativa entre grupos mucho más reconocidos y con más trayectoria.

La canción cambia y con ello se apagan las luces para permitirle a los seis chicos acomodarse en las siguientes posiciones antes de comenzar con el remix que tenían preparado. Hay suficiente tiempo, así que lo hacen con calma, como ensayaron.

En la oscuridad, únicamente iluminada por los miles de lightsticks de todos los grupos que se estaban presentando esa tarde, una mano toma su muñeca por un segundo, solo mientras se cruzan. Aunque levanta la mirada, no puede ver realmente su rostro, pero sabe que es Sanha tratando de infundirle seguridad.

Da todo de sí en el escenario, como cada uno de los chicos a su lado, como siempre.

Y cuando ya no puede oir la música, y está seguro de que es porque ha terminado y no porque los gritos ensordecedores la cubran, observa a los demás. Puede ver como respiran agitados y como el sudor amenaza con correr el maquillaje que llevan. Puede ver también a Sanha devolviéndole la mirada desde el otro extremo de la formación, con esa sonrisa que dice que piensa que lo hicieron increíble.

Y lo que Minhyuk piensa es que _podría solo besarlo._

**iii.**

Astro ha comenzado con los preparativos para el comeback: el concepto, algunas de la canciones. Ya saben cuál será el single e incluso han empezado a aprender la coreografía. Solo falta grabar dos o tres canciones y antes de que se den cuenta alguien estará tiñéndoles el pelo y tendrán a gente de staff retocando su maquillaje mientras graban el video musical.

Todo el proceso ha sido divertido, les gustan las canciones y Minhyuk ha tenido la oportunidad de participar de forma creativa en más de un aspecto.

Lo que no encuentra tan creativo en ese momento es su habilidad para escribir letras.

Es la tercera vez que desecha los versos que tiene escritos y le frustra más que nunca, porque sabe _qué_ es lo que quiere decir, pero no logra plasmarlo en el papel con las palabras correctas.

Sobre el escritorio en el que trabaja tiene varias notas con las ideas. Frases sueltas y emociones que quiere transmitir, así que las lee una vez más para tratar de ordenarlas y hacer que suenen bien entre los versos del demo que suena a través de sus auriculares.

La única presión para terminar pronto, la ha puesto el mismo, porque sabe que aún tiene dos semanas antes de que los productores quieran ver las letras finales de las canciones para hacer los últimos arreglos. Incluso él sabe que una vez que comience, todo encajará naturalmente. El problema ese, comenzar.

Y no comienza nada, porque en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Sanha.

"Hyung~" se queja, acostándose en la cama del mayor. "Deja eso, puedes hacerlo luego. Estoy aburrido".

Minhyuk lo mira entre divertido e incrédulo. El menor en verdad espera que le obedezca sin más y Rocky niega con la cabeza porque sabe que lo más probable es que acepte. Y no, no porque Sanha lo haya pedido, sino porque realmente no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

El resto de los chicos está fuera y volverá tarde debido a sus agendas, así que cuando Sanha insiste en que debería jugar algún videojuego, Minhyuk accede.

Comienzan con alguno multijugador donde puedan competir entre ellos y cuando se aburren de ese pasan a otro que ambos disfrutan bastante pero, ya que solo uno puede jugar, se turnan cada cierto tiempo el mando de la consola.

Una de las veces que Sanha dirige al personaje principal del videojuego, Rocky se acuesta en la cama para observar la pantalla, pasando ambas manos tras su cabeza para usarlas de apoyo.

Lo próximo que sabe es que acaba de despertar.

Se incorpora, un poco desorientado, y trata de hacer memoria de lo último que recuerda antes de quedarse dormido. Sanha estaba jugando, mira su reloj, hace 3 horas. La televisión y consola ahora están apagadas y la habitación está vacía.

Se levanta con calma, desperezándose, y pasa una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo en caso de ser necesario. Se dispone a buscar al menor, un vaso de agua y algo de comer, no precisamente en ese orden, y lanza una mirada de reojo a las notas que había dejado abandonadas en el escritorio, prometiéndoles mentalmente que volverá a ellas pronto.

Se detiene justo en donde está. Hay algo ahí que no escribió el.

Debajo de una de las frases que había tachado sin mucho cuidado hay otra casi idéntica pero con un ligero cambio de palabras y un par de anotaciones que indican un ritmo distinto al que él había pensado. Cuando las lee en voz alta, inmediatamente piensa en lo que debería seguir. Así que toma el lápiz, olvidando el agua, la comida y hasta al chico que claramente había hecho la pequeña corrección en sus notas.

Cuando sale por fin de la habitación, el número uno en la lista de cosas que necesita es Yoon Sanha. Lo encuentra viendo videos en la sala, él aún lleva sus notas en la mano.

"¡Yoon Sanha!" exclama sorprendiendo al menor, que cuando alza la vista de su móvil, lo encuentra agitando las hojas en el aire. Avanza hacia él.

El menor simplemente lo ve acercarse sin saber qué hacer y pronto se encuentra con el rostro atrapado entre las manos del bailarín.

"Eres increíble" le dice como si le estuviera dando la mejor noticia del planeta. "Podría..." e inclina la cabeza de Sanha hacía abajo para plantarle un sonoro beso en la coronilla.

El menor solo se lo quita de encima y le dice lo exagerado que es entre risas.

(Para ocultar su nerviosismo, por supuesto)

**iv.**

Los seis integrantes de Astro son tan unidos como parecen.

Cuando se preparan por la mañana para ir ensayar a la compañía. Sanha, simplemente irá hacia el lado de la habitación de Rocky y tomará la gorra que mejor le combine. Gorra que de la cual, más temprano que tarde, se deshará durante el ensayo porque le estorba. Dongmin será quien la recoja de donde ha sido abandonada porque desde que lo vio salir del dormitorio sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, y como no está realmente seguro de a quién pertenece, lo más probable es que Jinwoo va a encontrarla en alguno de sus cajones después.

La gorra estará de vuelta en su armario en un lapso de 2 a 3 días hábiles; _tan puntual como el correo_, piensa mientras ve al chico caminar frente a él con su gorra favorita.

Sorpresivamente, esa tarde alguien debe haber pagado por el envío express, porque cuando sale en pijama de la ducha se encuentra con Sanha en lo que diría que es la cama _equivocada _y la gorra está en la mesita de noche. _Eso es nuevo._

El menor ni siquiera levanta la vista del video en su celular cuando Rocky se acerca a reclamar propiedad sobre su cama porque sabe que no dirá nada. Porque la gorra en su sitio _es_ nuevo, pero Sanha en su cama _no_. Ni siquiera se molesta en preguntarle qué hace ahí. Sabe lo que dirá. _'Tengo calor hyung, tu lado del cuarto es más fresco'_, y él le dejará quedarse porque sabe que es cierto, su cama está pegada a la ventana y se cuela la más ligera brisa. Es agradable.

Entonces, como hacen al menos tres noches a la semana, Sanha se dedica a entretenerse con el móvil (a veces es un videojuego) y Rocky ve alguna serie en su computadora. Y como al menos una de esas tres noches, Sanha se queda dormido con el celular en el pecho. Cuando Rocky decide que también quiere dormir, le quita el celular y lo coloca junto a su gorra.

Por último, como cada noche que Sanha duerme en su cama, Minhyuk lo observa un momento con cariño, pensando en que luce tan tranquilo que _podría solo besarlo_.

Entonces apaga la luz de noche y se acuesta a dormir dándole la espalda.

**v.**

El debut está muy cerca y lo último que falta en el proceso son algunas sesiones de fotos y la grabación del video. Es a la primera a la que se dedican hoy, pero no precisamente a una para su álbum, más bien para una revista.

Las sesiones de fotos suelen ser en la misma medida divertidas y agotadoras; siempre proporcionan buen material para el contenido de Youtube. Sin embargo, hoy le está costando más trabajo de lo normal a Minhyuk estar concentrado.

A diferencia de otros de conceptos, este tiene un aura más madura y aunque le gusta como luce y cree que le queda bien sobre todo a Jinwoo, Dongmin y Bin, quién lo tiene completamente desconcentrado es el menor de los seis.

En ese momento es Sanha quien está siendo fotografiado y la manera en que el chico inclina su cabeza para exponer su cuello, mirando profundamente a la cámara, le impide prestar ni un poco de atención a lo que su líder acaba de decirle.

Jinwoo le suelta un golpe amistoso en el hombro y Minhyuk voltea sintiéndose descubierto.

El mayor solo le pregunta si acaso se está quedando dormido porque las estilistas llevan 5 minutos pidiéndole que cambie a su segundo atuendo.

Cuando está cambiado y las estilistas han retocado su maquillaje, Sanha entra a la habitación.

"Rocky-hyung" le llama sin verlo a él sino a su móvil "¿Puedes tomarme un par de fotos antes de que me cambie?" le pregunta extendiéndole el aparato con un gesto que desentona por completo con la ropa que está usando. Minhyuk piensa que si usara la misma expresión con la que veía a la cámara hace unos minutos, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Así que lo acompaña al pasillo y cuando Sanha se recarga contra la pared con el mismo gesto altanero de antes y muerde su labio inferior para la cámara. Minhyuk agradece infinitamente tener una excusa para mirarle tan fijamente y al mismo tiempo tener que mantenerse a _al_ _menos_ dos metros de distancia.

Porque, de no ser así, en verdad _podría solo besarlo_.

** \+ i** **.**

El comeback va de maravilla y aunque algunos días Minhyuk se siente exhausto, está igualmente animado.

La agenda grupal esta repleta de presentaciones y apariciones en programas de variedades. Ese día en específico, habían grabado un comercial para una marca de maquillaje desde temprano, luego habían comido afuera con su manager y ahora descansaban en su habitación.

Al día siguiente tienen una entrevista por la mañana y pre-grabaciones para un show de música probablemente hasta bien entrada la noche, así que ninguno de los chicos alberga intenciones de dormir tarde.

Cuando estan listos para ir a dormir, Rocky no se sorprende ni un poco de encontrar al intruso en su cama. Como siempre, Minhyuk no dice nada, y _como siempre_, Sanha no hace ni el más mínimo intento de devolver el espacio que está ocupando.

Llevan aproximadamente media hora sentados, perdiendo el tiempo en sus móviles cuando Rocky decide bloquear el suyo y sugerir que duerman de una buena vez. Antes de poder decir una palabra, el menor habla.

"Nuestras estilistas deberían comenzar a usar estas tintas." su tono es casual.

Sabe a lo que se refiere pero aún así voltea a verle.

Durante la grabación de aquel día, habían usado las tintas labiales que la marca promocionaba, y el color rosa que habían puesto en los labios del menor aún era visible. Supone que su caso es el mismo.

Sanha hace gestos para su cámara, tomándose selcas, claramente complacido con el color de sus labios.

"No me gusta cuando nos ponen esos tonos tan artificiales" comienza. A él tampoco le encanta, pero tiene razón, ese tono le sienta bastante bien al maknae. "Este queda mejor, ¿no crees?" pregunta, mirándole por fin.

Y Minhyuk lo está mirando de vuelta, pero no responde. Tiene al menor a solo centímetros de su rostro y _podría_... _solo_... Tener un destello de sentido común y levantarse de la cama antes de hacer una tontería. Sí, eso.

"Iré por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres algo?" pregunta mientras busca algo para ponerse en los pies descalzos, ¿donde rayos había dejado las malditas...?

Sanha deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro de frustración al mismo tiempo que Rocky está apunto de salir de la recamara.

"¡Yah! ¡Minhyuk-hyung!" dice con ese tono demandante que no suele usar con sus mayores.

Este le mira sorprendido. Y, con otro suspiro y rodando los ojos, Sanha se levanta de la cama y camina hasta él para mirarle de frente con seriedad.

Esta vez es él quien toma del rostro al mayor y _por fin_ une sus labios.

Cuando se separa de Rocky, este le mira sin saber qué hacer o decir.

"¿En verdad ibas a huir aún cuando te lo he puesto tan fácil?"

**Author's Note:**

> No he dormido en casi dos días pero aquí traigo el 5º día de Fictober 2019.
> 
> Es un poco más corto que el anterior pero espero que les guste igual. 
> 
> También estoy experimentando con el 5 + 1 que siempre había querido hacer.
> 
> Este es también para @Eveestro_uwu porque ella sugirió el RockSan y por ser la más linda y darme mejor promoción que Fantagio a Astro ;; <3
> 
> No olviden dejar sus votos y comentarios <3


End file.
